isles_of_aradiafandomcom-20200213-history
Servants of Aradia
The Servants of Aradia, is a viewed upon as a splinter faction of mainstream Aradianism. However its roots argue that it has existed long before the mainstream context of Aradian philosphies. It is mainly practiced by Drow and some small percentages of Hrow, Wrow, and Common Elves. The Servants Faith The Servants believe they came first before all others in creation, made out of the very nature of what Aradia had set into motion. They would be there to guard the Children, to teach them, and to always stand vigilant against Aradia's enemies. Thus no Servants may be anything other than Elvish, the Servants do not disregard the mainstream faith as they believe it to be the ultimate end point fo the Children while they are to remain eternally in order to guard the lands. First are the Dawn Elves, who come from the dawn's light reflecting off of the serene waters of Aradia's tears. They were given the gift of ultimate magic and told to shine the light of knowledge into the world. Their descendants are the High Elves of today. Next were the Obscura, who come from the deepest of earth and are built just as strong. They were given the gift of ultimate instincts and told to safeguard the world from the powers of the Void by any means neccessary. Their descendants are the Dark Elves of today. Finally came the Wildern, who come from the greenery that began to sprout form the tears of Aradia and were one with the heartbeat of the new world. They were given the gift of nature and told to populate the world with all manner of beasts to aid the coming children in all ways. Their descendants are the Wood Elves of today. With this done, Aradia left the Servants; the Dawn, the Dusk, and the World. She left them to care for an oncoming of her Children. Humanity, Dwarves, and Orcs. Other creations would come into play as interlopers managed to trick or overpower the Servants in the coming ages, such that things like High Felines woudl become a creation upon the world. Servants Today Ths faith has been written off as at the most, a splinter faction fo revisionists attempting to make claim of the world in their dwindling power struggles throughout the world. They are not taken wholly seriously, and the Aradian Temple views them as a heretical faction. However, Ornia Dul-Sansiska had begun to rise in power forty years ago and its suspected that foul play by the Temple was used to ensure her disappearance. Were she to arrive once mroe on the scene she could revive this broken faith and present a real and powerful threat to mainstream aradianism. Most practioners today either do it in countries where the worship is legalized, such as in the Drow Alliance, or in secret to hie away from zealous aradians who wish to teach 'heretics' a lesson. Legal punishments are all but non existetant and typically mob rule functions as a wa to kill suspected heretics.